


five times alex and henry tried something kinky (and one time they didn't)

by cmere



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Competency Kink, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Everybody Bottoms, Everybody Tops, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Rimming, Shibari, Smut, Switching, Verbal Humiliation, but it's really a massive switchfest, everybody doms, everybody subs, i do have a slight preference for dom henry tho, lots of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: Alex knew Henry loved his stupid fucking dirty talk, but if he were pressed to admit it, he loved it too, especially knowing that they were doing something they very much weren't supposed to—and that even though it wouldn't be the same scandal it once was, it would still be a fucking shock to someone's delicate sensibilities and most likely get them in a lot of trouble.What Alex loved most was that Henry got off on this shit as much as he did, too.ORfive times Alex and Henry tried something kinky, and one time they didn't
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 88
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year my loves! <3 I decided to post this today to hopefully send you into 2021 with some sexy, kinky vibes! Reading about Alex and Henry trying new kinks as a couple is one of my favorite things, so I wanted to do my part and help increase the kink content in this fandom! I've been working on it on and off since May, and I'm so ready to never look at it again haha. Massive thanks to my wonderful helpful beta [shes_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/) and to my biggest cheerleader [Len](https://lupinmoons.tumblr.com/), and to everyone else who has expressed enthusiasm about this fic! :D <3
> 
> I meant it to be a one-shot but I'm posting it in chapters so I can content warn before each scene. Please heed the tags and content warnings and read responsibly. If there's anything additional you'd like me to warn for, don't hesitate to let me know! 
> 
> Happy 2021 - here's to a much better year ahead! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: D/s, bondage (shibari), orgasm delay/denial/control, rimming

"That's a lot of fucking rope, Wales." Alex eyed the pile on the bed, then shifted his gaze to Henry. It was part nervous, part appraising, and a little hungry. Henry liked it—a lot. "Are you sure you know what you're doing with that?"

"I'm sure. Thanks for your confidence." Henry grinned and picked up a length of rope, enjoying the smooth texture under his fingertips.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're gonna do to me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I...yes. Maybe. No."

Henry raised his eyebrows. Alex wasn't usually _this_ unsure about trying new things.

"Why don't you let me start what I have in mind, and if you have any questions, you can ask?"

"Yeah," Alex said. "Okay." He licked his lips.

Henry reached out for Alex's hands and pulled him closer, until he was standing right in front of him. He circled the rope loosely around Alex's wrists, paying close attention to the slight change in the quality of Alex's breathing, the darkening of his eyes. He liked that, too.

Then Henry leaned in and pressed their lips together, gentle and soft. He kissed Alex like that for a minute, not letting it get any hotter, resisting Alex's attempts to turn it up. He tightened the rope all of a sudden; Alex gasped against his mouth.

"Take off your clothes," Henry murmured, releasing the rope from his wrists and stepping back to watch. Alex's eyes flashed, like he wanted to deny him just for the sake of it, but he controlled his impulse and reached behind his head, pulling his t-shirt off, then dropping his hands to the elastic waistband of his flannel pajama pants and sliding them down. It took about ten seconds in total before Alex stood completely naked in front of him, meeting Henry's eyes defiantly. Henry held his gaze briefly before dropping it to his chest, his torso, his hips, his legs. He could almost see the rope on him already, and the mere thought of it sent arousal striking through his entire body, little pulses at his throat, his wrists, his groin.

Henry stepped up to Alex again and ran the tip of the rope over Alex's collarbone, his nipple, down to his navel. Alex's cock was visibly hardening at his attentions; Henry liked that, as well. He kissed Alex again, slow but with more heat this time, fucking into Alex's mouth with his tongue. Alex moaned, barely, as Henry cupped the back of his head. Henry trailed the rope over Alex's prick and felt Alex shiver into his arms.

"Are you ready?" Henry said, pulling back and looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. Alex threw him a cocky smirk.

"Obviously."

Henry mentally set a personal objective to wipe the smirk off Alex's face. 

"Turn around and hold your arms out to the side." 

Alex did as instructed. Henry allowed himself another moment of teasing the rope over his back, down his spine, along the crevice of his arse. Alex’s arms wavered a little at that, but he held them out determinedly. Everything about Alex screamed sensuality; sometimes, Henry still had a hard time believing Alex was really his. Not just his—but his to the point where he trusted him to do something like _this_. It was a sweet rush of power through Henry's chest, and it set him in motion, carefully pulling the rope around Alex's front and forming various knots, walking around him to drag and shape and tie until the vague pattern he had wanted to see was forming. 

He got into the rhythm of it, the slide and loop and tug, almost like playing a complex but familiar piece on the piano; the coordination, the creativity, the precision, the pure, unadulterated _feeling_ of it, something hot and thick at the base of his throat. Henry was pleased that Alex let him work quietly; he checked on Alex regularly, looking at his face for signs of discomfort or uncertainty, finding nothing but an aroused eagerness with a tinge of nervousness, getting less and less the longer Henry went on.

It was a series of diamonds, connected by intricate knots going down Alex's front. Henry lowered Alex’s arms to his sides, eyeing him critically. The thin, tawny rope looked absolutely stunning against Alex's dark brown skin. Henry permitted himself a moment to enjoy the sight of it, the way the lines accentuated Alex’s muscles, the way Alex’s chest expanded to find the slightest resistance, restricting him even in freedom. Then Henry kept going, tying a simple criss cross pattern down each of Alex's arms and legs, securing them around his wrists and ankles. He wasn't an expert, but he had practiced, and he thought it looked good. Better than good, actually. Henry stepped back when he was done, taking in the full picture.

Alex was breathing hard, now. He had stayed fairly still while Henry was working, an impressive feat for him in normal circumstances, let alone highly charged sexual ones. But that was what this was all about—forcing Alex to slow down, preventing him from thinking and thinking and overthinking about what he needed to do and how he needed to do it. Letting him experience something, pure and simple and sensory. Henry looked at his face; Alex's chin tipped up, meeting his eyes. 

Alex's were blown out completely, a very thin ring of dark brown surrounding the black pupil. He looked slightly zoned out, blinking several times before coming to focus on Henry. Tendrils of heat unfurled up Henry's neck, over his face, his ears. Alex was beautiful in so many different ways and in so many different situations—but he was especially beautiful like this, adorned by Henry, for Henry, full of trust and submitting himself to Henry's desires.

"Hey," Henry said, reaching out for Alex's waist and pulling him close. He tugged lightly at some of the bonds, testing to make sure everything was secure, that nothing felt overly taut. "How do you feel?"

Alex's hands came to rest on his shoulders, then slid up the side of his neck, thumbs stretching in front of Henry's ears. He tipped his head forward, pressing their foreheads together.

"Good," Alex said finally, his voice hoarse.

"You look," Henry said, his lips brushing the corner of Alex's mouth, "so beautiful, my love. I could look at you like this all day and never get tired of it."

Alex exhaled a breathless laugh. "Like having me bound up under your control?"

"Yes," Henry murmured. "I do." He kissed Alex, then, and felt a depth to the hunger of Alex's response, a mouth full of need and hands full of fire. Henry slowed him down again, made him walk back several steps, made him kiss Henry tenderly, lovingly, and he put all his tenderness into it, too, so that Alex _felt_ every second of it.

Henry slid his fingers over every bump of rope, tugging on the knots, holding Alex close. They kissed like that for quite some time, until Henry felt Alex's surrender, felt the pliance in his limbs and the relaxed curve of his lips. Then he said, "I'd like you to get on the bed. On your back, spread out for me. Can you do that?"

Alex nodded, moving slowly to comply. He walked a little stiffly with the rope knotted all over him, climbing on the bed, laying himself out with his arms above his head and his legs spread wide. Henry moved to the footboard and just stared for a moment; at the dark flush over Alex's face and chest, at his cock, hard and already dripping, at his utter willingness to do as Henry told him, at the way he was wrapped up like a fucking gift for Henry and Henry alone. Henry's mouth went dry. This was too enticing; it ignited something in Henry that he hadn't even realized was incendiary.

Henry forced himself to move. He took another length of rope and secured Alex's left ankle to the footboard, then his right. He moved up and kneeled on the mattress, stretching Alex's arm to the corner and quickly knotting it to the headboard. He walked around the bed and repeated this on Alex's left. Once Alex was completely secured, he said, "Test the ropes, love. Is that all right? Does anything feel too tight or too loose?"

Alex flexed his wrists and his ankles. He wasn't able to move too much, but it looked enough to be fairly comfortable. The rope, made for bondage, was smooth and soft to the touch, thick enough that it wasn't cutting deeply into his wrists. Alex licked his lips, his eyes smoldering and trained on Henry.

"You're really fucking good at this."

Henry laughed, startled but pleased. "I've just done a bit of practice, to prepare. And I already knew how to tie knots from sailing." 

"Yeah, well, you're a natural."

"So it feels all right?"

"It feels," Alex said, "fucking amazing. And terrifying." A jolt tore through Henry at the tone of Alex's voice. There was something there he didn't usually hear, something that ratcheted up his impatience to get things started, even though the process was so much of the journey in and of itself.

Henry turned his attention to himself, first the buttons on his shirt; before long he was dropping his trousers and crawling onto the bed completely naked. He settled himself astride Alex's thighs, intentionally rubbing their cocks up together, squeezing one hand around them. Alex's entire body jerked. He moaned, his eyes pressed tightly shut.

Henry let go and bent forward, placing his hands on Alex's chest. He traced the lines of the ropes, light and teasing against Alex's hot skin. Alex's wrists twitched, as though trying to move his hands, and he groaned at the reminder that he could not.

"I want to touch you," he said, low and breathy, his eyes blinking open. 

"Today's not about what you want, is it?" Henry said absently, still focused on his gentle ministrations, fingers changing between soft caresses and light scratches with his nails. He ground down a little with his hips, giving Alex the slightest of friction to enjoy but knowing it would likely just frustrate him more. He was right; Alex groaned and twitched again.

Alex was perfect like this. Wreathed in ropes that only enhanced his beauty, powerless and under Henry's control. It was heady to know that this was his. He had had a plan, he was sure of it, but it was hard to think with so many options available to him now. He wanted to rest the tip of his cock on Alex's lower lip, to make him reach up to suckle at it. He wanted to sit on Alex's face and make him open Henry up with his tongue alone. He wanted to tease every inch of Alex's body until Alex was writhing and desperate and utterly unable to do anything about it until Henry let him. He wanted to fuck himself onto Alex's cock, to grip the ropes stretched across Alex's torso, to force Alex to go at his pace, to not let him come until Henry was completely satisfied.

Too many options. Too many possibilities. Henry bent down and pressed their mouths lightly together, rubbing his chest over the binds. It was a new and different kind of gentle scrape against his nipples, his belly. He thought about Alex experiencing the same sensation from below and moaned into his mouth.

Henry told himself to focus. He pulled back, looking at Alex's heavy-lidded eyes and red, swollen lips. A plan came into place.

He carefully lifted himself up and settled back down across Alex's chest, facing the foot of the bed. He scooted back until his balls bumped into Alex's chin, then lifted his hips up and pressed his ass into Alex's face.

"You know what to do, love."

Alex didn't hesitate; his tongue immediately started flicking at Henry's hole, eager and fervent. It was wet and soft and firm, sweet, insistent pressure, circling his rim and then prodding. Henry gasped, gripping Alex's hips and falling forward. Alex's cock was suddenly within range, so he wrapped his lips around the tip and pulsed his tongue against it. Alex bucked up, forcing himself deeper into Henry's mouth while somehow managing not to break the rhythm of his own tongue. Henry instantly pulled back.

"Be good, or I'll have to stop," Henry said. His voice was quavering now, pleasure building up low in his belly, deep inside him. "Come on now, fuck me open."

Alex's prodding became more focused, more precise. Henry could feel the way Alex was stretching him, utterly familiar and so pleasurable, nerve endings firing through his balls and up his prick. He licked his lips, then circled the head of Alex's cock with his tongue as lightly as possible. Alex moaned into Henry's arse, so Henry kept it up, light little licks that he was sure were nothing more than torture for Alex who was now tongue-deep inside him, fucking and fucking him. Alex kept his body still, though, and Henry rutted back onto his face, and if he didn't get Alex fully inside him soon, he might actually die.

Henry forced himself to move forward off Alex's mouth, swallowing him down to the hilt just once before sucking back up and off of him. Henry's panting breaths were matched by Alex's harsh ones; he looked over his shoulder to see Alex's face completely red now, hair mussed, lips shiny with spit, looking utterly debauched. And, Henry supposed, he was.

Henry twisted and reached for the lube on the side table, not taking his eyes off Alex's face. Alex followed his every movement in return. Henry smiled innocently, then faced forward again, pouring lube into his palm and wrapping it around Alex's cock. He intentionally kept the pressure light, no more than necessary to get him slicked up. Then he dropped the bottle to the side and straddled Alex's hips facing forward again, just above his hard cock. His inner thighs were already pleasurably raw from the rubbing of the ropes. He leaned down until his mouth was at Alex's ear. 

"I'm going to ride you until you forget your own name," Henry whispered. Alex whimpered in response. "If you come before I do, I'll leave you tied up like this the rest of the night. Do you understand?"

"Henry," Alex whined. Henry took his chin in hand, looking him in the eyes, face to face.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes," Alex breathed out. He looked wild with arousal now, eyes wide and darting back and forth between Henry's. Henry let go of the tight grip on his chin, caressed it softly, instead, and left a line of small kisses up his jaw. Then he sat up, lifting his hips and pressing Alex's cock to his hole before sitting all the way down.

He felt the stretch, but not in a bad way. Henry liked feeling pushed to his limit; he liked the intimate knowledge that Alex was the only one who could do this to him. He liked knowing that he was the only one who could do this to Alex—the only one Alex would listen to, would surrender to. His knees dug into the mattress as he lifted himself back up, then slammed down again.

All the air in Alex's body was expelled in a choked grunt. Henry wrapped his fingers around the ropes near Alex's collarbones and hung on, letting his hips take over in sensual, rhythmic movement. Alex's eyes squeezed closed, his mouth gaping as he panted out desperate breaths. Henry saw out of the corner of his eye Alex's arms tugging pointlessly at the ropes, as though trying to break free.

He wouldn't break free; Henry had made sure of that. He had Alex exactly where he wanted him, how he wanted him. Securely tethered and exquisitely decorated with the same rope that made him Henry's captive; form and function, all in one. A rush of power, made heavy with pleasure, coursed through Henry's body. The knowledge of what they were doing combined with the physical sensations of Alex filling him were building up in layers inside him, as though the ropes were knotting themselves together, pulling tighter, demanding more, growing in size. Henry gasped, falling forward, his body weakening with trembling but managing to fuck himself down even harder at the same time.

"Henry," Alex moaned, barely a word in the rush of breath that escaped him. "I can't...I need to…"

"Don't come," Henry whispered harshly. At the same time, he clenched his ass around Alex's cock, increasing the resistance, the drag of it, testing Alex's willpower. Alex's noises were nothing more than high-pitched gibberish after that; he threw his head to the side and, with an anguished cry, bit into the pillow, so hard Henry had the sudden vision of down feathers flying everywhere. He sat himself fully down on Alex's cock and brought his torso upright once more, grinding his hips in a circular motion, full to the brim. 

"Fuck me," Henry demanded, taking hold of his own cock.

"I can't," Alex cried out, his face still pressed into the pillow as he tore at his binds, trying to thrash and failing. "I can't, Henry, _please."_

Henry could see every ounce of willpower that Alex was using to stop himself from coming. He could see it in the redness of his face, the sweat dripping from his forehead, the vein pulsing in his throat, the harshness of his gasping breaths. He was desperate and beautiful, and Henry _needed_ him to obey.

"Fuck me, now," Henry said again, jerking himself slowly, waiting for Alex to move. Alex lay perfectly still for a moment, seemingly collecting himself, then, incredibly, started to thrust.

They were weak, pathetic little thrusts up with his hips, beneath the weight of Henry's body, against the will of gravity, under the foreign sensation of being bound, the weakness of his limbs, the closeness of his orgasm. Henry fisted his cock as hard as he could, slow ministrations from base to tip. The knot building inside him was pulling taut, ready to snap. All Henry could hear was the ragged sound of their combined breaths. His eyes fell closed, all his focus going to the pure, physical sensation unfurling out to the tips of his fingers and the tips of his toes.

"Henry," Alex managed to say, softly. When he opened his eyes again, Alex was looking at him in wide-eyed wonder, pleasure and disbelief chiseled in every line of his radiant face. "I love you," Alex breathed. 

Henry's chest flooded with something warm and indecipherable, and with that, the knot pulling tight inside him broke all at once. Henry's orgasm wracked his body, leaving him jerking helplessly atop Alex as he shot all over his stomach and chest. Henry moaned, long and low, and a pathetic little laugh bubbled up out of him, overtaken by euphoria.

When he found Alex's eyes again, they were watching him closely, dark and needy. Henry waited a moment, catching his breath, small tremors coursing all through his limbs. Then he started to move again, sliding up and down Alex's dick in quick bursts, even with his weakened legs, shaky from orgasm. Alex kept looking at him, his face transforming; Henry could tell the edge he had pulled himself back from was quickly approaching again. Alex was so beautiful like this, soft and submissive and obedient. He leaned down, finding Alex's mouth for a kiss.

"Come inside me," Henry murmured against Alex's lips as he thrust his pelvis up and down, and one, two, three thrusts later, Alex bit into his lip, the only part of Henry that he could grab, and Henry felt the way Alex thickened and pulsated as he came. Henry allowed his body to collapse, then, staying on top of Alex, unwilling to move. "I love you," he said after a moment, kissing Alex's damp temple. He felt more than saw the smile that spread across Alex's lips.

"I want to hold you," Alex said, voice hoarse and strained. Henry felt him tugging at his restraints again. "You're too good at tying these. It's stupid fucking hot, actually."

"Hmm, I don't know. I like you like this," Henry said, pulling back to pout. He trailed his fingers down Alex's chest, bumping over the ropes and slicking up through his come. "I've half a mind to keep you here until bedtime so I can ride you again later."

_"Wales."_

Henry laughed softly at the irritation in Alex's voice.

"You can always use your safe word, love." Henry pinched his nipple; Alex twitched and glared at him, but Henry knew he wasn't anywhere close to that. This was the one area of his life where Alex liked not being in charge, not having to think about what came next. "I'm quite comfortable, actually. Maybe I'll just stay here for a while, have a quick nap." 

Henry lay himself back down over Alex's chest and felt Alex's mouth on his ear.

"Whatever you want, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: public sex, dirty talk, verbal humiliation, name-calling, rimming, felching, facial

“You’ve been teasing me this entire dinner,” Henry murmured, his soft and measured voice contrasting the frantic movements of his fingers undoing Alex’s dress pants as quickly as possible. “Do you know what you're asking for?”

“Yeah, baby,” Alex said, threading his fingers through Henry’s hair. “Why, are you gonna fuck me?”

“I am,” Henry confirmed. Arousal pooled at the base of Alex’s spine at the low, burning intentionality of it. “But we’ll have to be quick, before everyone notices we’re gone. Get your trousers off. All the way.”

“All the way? Aren’t we trying to be quick?”

“Don’t ask me stupid questions.” Henry sent him a heated look and it immediately set Alex into motion, pushing his pants down and wrangling them off around his shoes. It was only when he succeeded that he fully realized he was standing in a cloakroom at the fucking White House, an official dinner taking place just around the corner, and if anyone walked in on them now, there was no way he'd be able to even begin to pretend anything else was going on other than what was exactly about to happen. Henry's smirk indicated he knew just what kind of position he was putting Alex in. Rather than turning him off, the extreme danger of the situation made him horny as fuck.

Henry slammed Alex into the wall, hand finding his cock already half-hard and coaxing it to fullness with long, practiced fingers. He sought Alex's throat with his mouth, sucking along it for just a moment before biting down, hard. Alex cried out, his mind swirling with thoughts of returning to dinner completely fucked out with a giant fucking hickey on his neck, but then Henry's hands were trailing gently along the sensitive skin where his ass curved out over his thigh and gripping it tight. Before Alex could even think, Henry was hoisting him up. Alex's legs wound around Henry's hips as the hard wall met his back again and Henry's mouth met his, hot and open and hungry. 

Alex reached down to tug at Henry's belt, getting Henry's trousers open as fast as possible.

"Anyone could walk up on us. You know that, right?" Alex purred in Henry's ear, shoving a hand into his boxers. The feel of his erection on Alex's palm sent a burst of arousal through Alex's body, and he moaned into Henry's neck as Henry pressed a tiny bottle into his hand before hoisting him up even further. Alex pulled Henry's shirt up and held it between his teeth to prevent it from getting messed with lube, then slicked Henry's cock as thoroughly as possible. 

Henry's fingers, hot on his ass, spread his cheeks wide open until it almost hurt, and Alex felt himself gaping for Henry, desperate for his cock to provide some stability. One last boost up, and Henry was rubbing up his crevice, fucking himself between Alex's cheeks. Then, Henry's cock found his hole, and the tip slipped in just barely, and Alex gasped and gripped Henry's hair as he let himself sink down on it. Henry crushed Alex against the wall, pressing into him and kissing his neck furiously as he filled Alex as deeply as he could. 

"Fuck," Alex gasped, muffled with his teeth around the hem of Henry's shirt. Henry's cock stretched him to his limit, a burning ache mingling with pleasurable fullness. Henry moved his hips, thrusting up again, and Alex's head fell back against the wall, banging loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Henry's face was darkening, red with exertion as he held Alex off the ground, finding a sweet rhythm fucking up into him. Alex watched through slitted eyes at the way a vein pulsed in Henry's forehead, the way his eyes went heavy-lidded and drooping, the way his breaths turned low and gasping.

All of a sudden, Henry stilled; his expression turned wide and almost comically terrified.

"Hmmph?" Alex said, breath coming in harsh pants.

"Shut up. I thought I heard something," Henry said, voice low.

Alex dropped Henry's shirt from between his teeth, knowing it would catch on their bodies pressed tightly together and stay out of the mess. He hissed, "So fucking finish, then."

Henry's eyes went, if possible, even wider. 

"Do you need me to help you?" Alex brought his mouth to Henry's ear and bit down on his earlobe as Henry picked up his quick, bursting thrusts again. "Need me to talk you off? Are you so much of a fucking bottom that you can't even get off from my ass alone?"

"Fuck, Alex," Henry whispered. Alex felt Henry's entire body break into trembling from exertion or pleasure or both as he pressed their faces together.

Alex continued quietly, "Don't you love knowing that someone could walk around the corner any second and see me like this? See you fucking tearing me in half with your huge dick? Some foreign dignitary or White House staffer, just trying to find the coat check, looking up from their phone to see the First fucking Son getting railed by the Prince of England? You'd love an audience, wouldn't you? Because you're a filthy fucking whore, and if you're not taking it up the ass like usual, you need that little extra thrill to push you over the edge. Don't you?" Alex punctuated this by tightening his ass around Henry's cock as he bounced up and down on it. He knew Henry loved his stupid fucking dirty talk, but if he were pressed to admit it, he loved it too, especially knowing that they were doing something they very much weren't supposed to—and that even though it wouldn't be the same scandal it once was, it would still be a fucking shock to someone's delicate sensibilities and most likely get them in a lot of trouble.

What Alex loved most was that Henry got off on this shit as much as he did, too.

Henry moaned loudly, the sound feeding the arousal racing through Alex's veins, pleasure building up low in his belly, his cock trapped between them as Henry fucked into him. 

"Come on, don't be pathetic, _fuck_ me, baby," Alex demanded, and with that, Henry stilled deep inside him and his hips gave tiny, jerking thrusts as he came. Alex pulled hard on his hair, yanking his head back and sucking a hot, wet trail down the bulging artery along the side of his neck, then tracing it back up with his teeth.

Before Alex knew it, Henry was dropping him to the ground, forcing his uncontrollably shaky legs to support him once more. Alex pressed himself against the wall for support, panting and then gasping as Henry fell to his knees. He got one hand around Alex's cock and another beneath Alex's thigh, lifting his leg up and spreading him open once more. 

The feel of Henry's tongue circling his rim and then licking inside filled Alex with an immediate squirm of unbelievable pleasure. Alex's hands wound tight in Henry's hair, staring down at the blonde head between his thighs with a mixture of heat and incredulity, then darting his eyes to the open door to watch for anyone coming. Henry stroked Alex's cock hard and fast as he fucked Alex with his tongue, and the sensation of Henry's come dripping out of him into Henry's mouth quickly became too much.

"Henry," Alex said weakly. "Baby. I'm—"

Henry fell back and pulled Alex's cock forward. Two more strokes, and Alex was coming all over Henry's face at his own direction. His mouth was dropped wide open, spurts dripping over him and onto his tongue, and it was all Alex could do to hang on as liquid fire flooded his veins, everything compounded with intensity by the filthy sight of Henry just _taking_ it beneath him.

"Fucking hell," Alex said, strangled, staring down at him. "You are a goddamn vision."

Henry smiled bashfully, somehow managing to look innocent from his knees with a vividly red mouth and come streaked all over his fucking face. He licked his lips greedily, sucking in the fluid. Alex moaned. He felt absolutely pathetic, completely destroyed. How the fuck was he supposed to go back to the— 

"The dinner," Alex groaned. "Henry, you can't—"

"Please tell me there's a loo nearby," Henry said, climbing to his feet and pulling a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. He wiped carefully at his face, but, Alex noticed, it had gotten in his hair, and behind his ear, and—Alex grimaced—on the collar of his shirt. 

"It's back over around the corner...by the dining room."

Henry looked at him, horrified, as Alex scrambled to pull his pants back on.

"You mean we have to—I have to—but there could be someone—"

"That's half the fun, right?" Alex gave him a weak but pleased smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: D/s, face fucking, overstimulation, verbal humiliation, name-calling

“You’ve been a bad little slut, Alex,” Henry said, shoving Alex to his knees. “Let’s see how smart your mouth is when I’m fucking it, shall we?”

Alex got his fingers to the front of Henry’s trousers, reaching for his belt. Henry slapped his hand away.

“If you can’t stay still and quiet like a good boy,” Henry said, “this is going to get a lot less pleasant for you.”

Alex looked up at him, dark eyes narrowed in a look Henry knew to be pure insolence. Henry tugged his belt open and undid the button and zipper, watching to make sure Alex didn’t move before he was allowed. He dropped his trousers, his erection clearly visible beneath his snug boxer briefs. Alex licked his lips and leaned forward; Henry grabbed him by the hair and tugged his head back.

“Did I say you could fucking move?” he growled. Alex opened his mouth, likely to protest, then appeared to think better of it and closed it again. “Better.”

Henry loosened his tight grip on Alex’s hair but kept his hand on the back of Alex’s head. He rubbed there gently, soothing where he had just pulled, before forcing Alex forward. Alex’s lips parted automatically, his tongue coming out to drag over Henry’s cock through the fabric. Henry let him have his fun, knowing that he would pay for it soon enough.

All of a sudden, Henry felt Alex’s hands on his ass and he yanked Alex off by the hair again.

“What did I say about moving without permission?” 

Alex’s smile in response was full of cheek, an eyebrow flicking up lazily. Henry wanted to systematically wipe the expression off his face. 

“I thought we could have some fun,” Henry continued, “but I guess I’m going to have to take care of your bad behavior right away. Too bad.” Henry pushed his boxer briefs down and stepped out of them, kicking his clothes to the side. “Put your hands behind your back.”

To his surprise, Alex did as requested.

“Open your mouth and wet your lips.” Alex’s tongue slid out seductively as he looked up at Henry through his fucking eyelashes. God, he was a vision, on his knees and following Henry’s every command, despite his occasional impertinence. Henry was living for it, his entire body tensed and ready to spring.

Henry leaned forward and braced one hand against the wall behind Alex, wrapping the other around his cock. He gave a few short, quick pulls, watching for any movement from Alex’s hands or mouth. He stayed where he was supposed to, so Henry rewarded him with a slow drag of the tip of his cock over Alex’s gleaming wet bottom lip. When he pulled back again, a short string of precome stretched between them, keeping them connected. Henry stared at it, arousal pulsing through him.

“Stay still, love,” he said quietly, then slowly pushed his cock forward into Alex’s open mouth. Alex’s lips formed sweet suction so quickly it was like they were moulded to fit around him. Henry started to thrust shallowly, grabbing Alex’s hair tight again when he became too enthusiastic and tried to bob his head. He paused with his dick buried deep in Alex’s mouth. “You’re going to take exactly what I give you, no more and no less. Is that understood?”

Alex’s eyes widened. Henry took that as a yes. He knew he was close to the limit of how much Alex could take, and he pushed forward anyway, only pulling back when Alex gagged, his watery eyes trained on Henry’s face.

“Pathetic. Is my prick too much for you?” Henry sneered. Alex coughed, opened his mouth as if to speak, and then closed it again. “You can answer.”

“No. I can take more. I just wasn’t ready," Alex rasped, looking put out.

“No, what?”

“No, _sir_ ,” Alex said, mocking. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Henry’s cock and sucked hard suddenly; pleasure burst through Henry’s body, so intense and incredible he _almost_ let it go. Almost.

“Control yourself,” Henry hissed, tearing Alex’s head away from him. “You insolent little arse.”

“Please,” Alex said, and Henry knew he was making his voice breathy on purpose, but goddamn if it wasn’t effective. “Sir. Please fuck my mouth.”

Henry experienced a brief flash of irritation that he was going to give Alex what he wanted after he’d so spectacularly failed to behave.

“Don’t make me regret it,” Henry said. Alex’s mouth dropped open again, and Henry guided his cock forward, this time keeping both hands tight on the back of Alex’s head.

When he first started thrusting, he stayed shallow. Alex’s tongue was like silk on the bottom of his cock, flat and slick and teasing, flicking against the head; it was incredible. When Henry felt Alex relax under his hands, saw the tautness and tension bleed out of his shoulders, Henry paused, then pressed forward slowly instead. Alex stayed perfectly still, taking him in deep, dark brown eyes locked on his. Henry pushed until he felt Alex swallow around the head of his cock, then pulled back and thrust back in, finding a rhythm that allowed for Alex to manage his teeth and his gag reflex. Henry’s fingers stayed threaded through Alex’s curls, just resting on the back of his head as he fucked him, and as the intensity of the sensations increased, Henry’s eyes fluttered closed, focusing on the sweet, slick heat of Alex’s mouth.

“God,” Henry moaned. “ _Fuck_ , Alex. I’m close.”

Suddenly, without warning, Henry felt Alex’s hand cup his balls, rubbing hard, and before he could reprimand Alex for not listening again, Alex swallowed around him and Henry came, hard, down his throat, cock pulsing and thighs trembling as Alex pressed fingers into his taint.

“You,” Henry started, but found himself unable to finish, because Alex pulled back and just kept sucking relentlessly on the tip, one hand working the shaft and the other still massaging his balls. The pleasure quickly tipped into pain from overstimulation, but Alex ignored Henry's cries, Henry's hands pulling on his hair, Henry's hips jerking helplessly. Alex was fully aware that Henry could stay hard after coming if he kept at it, but he didn't usually force him to, especially considering the kind of orgasm he'd just had.

_Fuck._

Henry had gone from feeling totally in control—save for Alex's usual cheekiness—to feeling helpless in his hands in the span of seconds. It was all he could do to hang on and try not to collapse; the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through his limbs, and the neverending touch magnified each one. His cock was heavy and sore, but even through that he felt bursts of pleasure, concentrated and so fucking intense, like he was somehow still coming. After a minute, Alex slowed down, then released him from his mouth, rubbing Henry's dick against his cheek and fluttering his eyelashes up at him. Henry stared down, mouth dropped open and chest heaving, his entire body brimming, overfull to bursting with feeling and sensation and emotion.

"My turn," Alex said, then kissed the sensitive tip. Henry cried out and jerked from that alone, still unable to form words. Alex dragged his hand up Henry's cock as he rose off his knees, encircling it lightly and giving gentle pulls that he felt all the way down to his bones. "You're gonna fuck me now," Alex murmured in his ear, soft and vicious at the same time, “and you're not going to come again until I say so." 

"Alex," Henry said weakly. Alex nipped at his earlobe, then bit down harder. It shot through Henry's entire body.

"Sir," Alex growled. Henry's breath caught in his throat, along with a sob he desperately didn't want to escape.

"Sir," he exhaled after a moment of trying to gather himself. "I...I can't."

"You can, and you will." Alex kissed him then, soft and tender, before spinning around and bending over to present his arse. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: cross-dressing, lingerie, rimming

"What do you think?" Alex said, smirking, clearly far too pleased with himself.

Henry's eyes started at the bottom—his feet. He was wearing black kitten heels, appearing oddly at ease in them. Henry let his gaze slide up as slowly as possible, savoring his first time ever seeing Alex dressed like this. His legs appeared especially slim in sheer black thigh high stockings, but he couldn't hide his muscular calves and thighs; the contrast of power and delicacy alone caused Henry's groin to tighten. The lacy bit at the top of the stocking begged him to drag his tongue along it, and the garters attached to the equally lacy belt around his waist begged to be snapped.

Henry let his gaze linger on the black panties barely covering Alex's cock—also lace. Alex was bulging out of them, clearly starting to get turned on by the mere fact of presenting himself to Henry like this. Henry was well past _starting_ to get turned on; his cock was throbbing in his trousers, and he was desperate to have Alex on top of him that instant, to run his hands up over the shiny stockings, to coax Alex's erection to full hardness until it couldn't be tucked into the tiny bit of fabric anymore. He wanted to— 

Alex turned around, then, slow but startlingly smooth in his heels, and any thoughts Henry was having about what he wanted to do went straight out of his head.

The panties were a full-on g-string, and the tiny strap had completely disappeared between the cheeks of Alex's voluptuous arse. Henry's mouth somehow managed to water while at the same time, his throat went desert dry. He couldn't think in words anymore, only images of his tongue soaking that miniscule scrap of fabric as he rubbed over Alex's hole. _Fuck_ , he wanted him. He hadn't even known lingerie would be a turn-on for him, but Alex had been pretty confident he would enjoy it, and as usual, Alex was right.

"Babe?" Alex looked over his shoulder, dark curls falling over his forehead, his eyes burning into Henry.

"Come here," was all Henry could manage in response. Alex slowly but competently walked over to the bed. Henry, sitting on the edge of the mattress, had his arms out and knees spread before Alex was even in reach, and Alex fit himself comfortably between them, hands sliding up Henry's neck. It was only then that Henry realized his fingernails were painted black, too. 

Christ, he _ached_.

Henry let himself touch, running his palms down Alex's chest, bringing his mouth forward to suck at Alex's nipples until they hardened under his tongue, one at a time. He let his hands drift to Alex's sides, trailing up and down several times, then slipping around his waist and down to the waistband of the garter belt. He traced it with his fingers from back to front, noticing the exact second that gooseflesh erupted over Alex's skin—an unbelievable turn on. When he got to the front garters, Henry pinched them between his thumb and forefinger and ran down until he reached Alex's thighs. Alex swallowed thickly. Henry stared at his cock, watching it continue to grow beneath the thin fabric.

"You are exquisite," Henry breathed, finally looking back up at Alex's face. A dark flush had spread over his cheeks, and his breath was coming quicker, shallower through parted lips, reflected in the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Henry lifted Alex's leg, hands caressing his calf beneath the silky nylon, bringing it to his face and rubbing it against his cheek, his mouth. Alex wobbled slightly, then placed the toe of his shoe at Henry's groin to steady himself and nudged forward against Henry's hard cock. When he looked back up, Alex was grinning.

"Want me to step on you, baby?" Alex murmured, rubbing harder along Henry's length. Henry tried to control himself, but a high-pitched whimper escaped his mouth, resulting in a low chuckle from Alex. "Like that idea?"

"I think you could do—" Henry's breath caught. "—anything you wanted to me, dressed like this."

"Oh?" Alex said. He brushed the back of his knuckles over Henry's cheek, then threaded his hand through Henry's hair, forcing his face forward against his chest. Henry kissed his skin while his hands roamed all over Alex's leg, positively enchanted by the texture of firm muscle under silky fabric. "I didn't realize you were so into lingerie."

"Nor did I," Henry said, then traced his tongue over Alex's abdomen. Alex's grip in his hair tightened. "How do you feel?"

Alex paused for a moment before responding, "Powerful," and jerked Henry's head back by his hair. Henry gasped. 

"You look it," Henry said, his voice a bit rougher, gazing up at the glint in Alex's eye.

"What do you want to do with me?" Alex said, his voice lower as well, scraping at Henry's insides.

"I want…" Henry trailed off, unsure how to put into words everything he wanted, unable to look away. He was heady with arousal and lust, everything heightened and intense. He took Alex's foot back in his hands and slipped the heel off, pressing firmly into the arch of Alex's foot, enjoying the shiver that skimmed over Alex's skin. Then he ran his hand back up Alex's calf, letting his foot fall to the floor, finding Alex's inner thigh with his fingers, dipping them underneath the lace of the stocking. Alex moaned; Henry echoed it. He slipped off the bed, falling to his knees in front of Alex, treating his other leg with the same gentle, greedy caresses before pulling that heel off and tossing it to the side as well. 

Alex's feet were never very big, but somehow they looked especially small and delicate shrouded in black. Henry bent to the ground and touched his lips to Alex's foot, breathing hot along the arch. He could only imagine the sight of it, the Prince of Wales prostrating himself and kissing the feet of the First Son of the United States. The mere idea of submitting so completely to Alex filled Henry with feverish desire. He pressed his mouth to the small bone of Alex's ankle, up his shin, kissing the inside of his knee and trailing his tongue up Alex's inner thigh before reaching that lacy edge again. This time, he traced his tongue along it and dipped it underneath. He came to the strap of the garter and took it gently between his teeth, then allowed it to snap back against Alex's thigh. Alex's hands found his hair at this, fisting tight, but Henry didn't mind. He liked the sharp reminder that Alex was feeling every bit of this as deeply as he was.

Henry treated Alex's other leg with similar care, not willing to rush. Alex was too rare of a beauty like this; he intended to draw it out as long as possible, to feel every inch of Alex that was covered in fabric and every inch that was not. His hands were quivering as they approached the bare skin of Alex's upper thigh, the change in texture from smooth sheer to rough lace to the pulsing warmth of Alex's skin. Henry continued around to his backside, moaning when he reached the swell of Alex's arse. He buried his face in Alex's groin, mouthing over his cock through the delicate fabric.

Alex gasped in surprise, the sound sweet to Henry's ear. He nudged his nose forward, slipped his tongue to the side, finding hot skin, the elastic not strong enough to keep Alex's bulging erection entirely contained.

"Fuck, Henry," Alex groaned. Henry tongued at him the best he could, back and forth between skin and fabric, and his fingers slid up under the waist of Alex's thong. Alex's ass clenched beneath Henry's hands; Henry took a deep breath, trying not to get ahead of himself in imagining the way that clenching would feel around his cock.

"You're beautiful," Henry murmured, looking up to find Alex staring down at him with wide eyes, his mouth dropped open. The power he had exuded moments ago seemed to be dissipating beneath Henry's careful ministrations, the soft and slow touches that Henry was taking from him, and he was now the one sweetly surrendering every inch of himself. 

Henry wanted to break him completely. He took the low waistband of Alex's panties between his teeth and pulled them down, exposing just the tip of his hard cock, then wrapped his lips around it. He kissed and sucked and pulsed his tongue, prodding the slit over and over again, and Alex's entire body came alive—he moaned and cursed and clutched at Henry's hair, so Henry kept turning it up, following the line of the g-string down between Alex's arse cheeks with his fingers and rubbing the fabric against his hole. Alex's hips gave tiny jerks into Henry's mouth, and Henry kept his lips wet, kept his suction strong, kept Alex making helpless noises above him as he assaulted him with pleasure in front and behind.

Once Henry had Alex gasping in desperate breaths, he spun him around, fully intending to spread his cheeks apart and rim him within an inch of his life. Alex's arse was too plump and round, though, and it was too easy to take a handful of it and sink his teeth into the soft flesh, too sexy to hear Alex's resulting cry and not want to do it again and again. Henry found several places to leave the marks of his teeth, soothed over them with his tongue, licked just under the curve of his arse, up and down the length of the garter strap on his thigh. Alex's legs were trembling, now; it seemed like he could barely hold himself up—just the way Henry wanted him.

Only then did Henry prise his arse cheeks apart and gaze at the thin black line running down the crevice. Alex groaned impatiently, but Henry let himself look, knowing this wasn't something he'd see very often, Alex's puckered hole barely obscured by the thin strip of dark fabric, the contrast with his skin, lighter here than the rest of him. Alex twitched in his hands; Henry gave his arse a small slap, gripped the sharp bones of his hips to keep him still, long fingers stretching around to the front. 

Finally, _finally_ , Henry moved forward and exhaled hot air on Alex's hole. Alex whined, impatience laced through it.

"Come on, Wales," he growled, which only made Henry want to tease him more. He moved his mouth to the top, the junction of the g-string and the waistband, then ran his tongue slowly, so slowly, down. Alex tried to squirm, but Henry held him still from the waist down. When he reached Alex's hole, he spread Alex's cheeks as far as possible and took the strap between his teeth, then let it slap back down. Alex gasped, his hips jerking forward. Henry gave him a small smack on the arse again.

"If you move," Henry said, "I won't be able to reach you with my tongue."

"Are you trying to kill me?" was Alex's response, his voice deliciously rough, the sound rolling down Henry's spine. 

"Here, love," Henry allowed, turning Alex around so that he could bend over the bed and have something soft to grip. Alex sagged forward, clearly relieved. Henry got distracted by the muscles of Alex's thighs shifting under the stockings, though, and nuzzled his face between them. Alex's legs clamped down around his head, which Henry assumed was meant to be a protest or punishment—or both—but only served to turn Henry on more.

"Henry," Alex whined, then added in a lower voice, "Baby." 

Alex knew exactly what he was doing. Unfortunately for Henry, like everything Alex put his mind to, he did it extremely well. 

Henry tilted his head back, still caught between Alex's inner thighs, and let Alex's balls fall into his mouth, wrapping his lips wide around them and licking at the small, triangular bit of fabric in the middle, slipping his tongue underneath it. Alex's breathing was coming harshly around a series of deep groans; he always loved having his balls sucked on, and Henry loved to tease him.

After a minute, Henry gently released him, then pressed his tongue against Alex's perineum and slid up his arse from the other direction. When Henry emerged to Alex's backside and started flicking over his hole, Alex's hips began to jerk helplessly once more, but he very clearly made a concerted effort to keep himself under control, thighs quivering. Henry kept him spread wide and tongued his arse until the strap of the thong was soaking wet and Alex was shoving himself into Henry's face, moaning and moaning.

"Baby," Alex said again, but his voice was transformed: desperate, trembling, and drenched in arousal. Henry heard the plea in it, and even though he had meant to fuck Alex, suddenly all he wanted was to feel him fall apart under his mouth, to feel him come with Henry's tongue inside him.

Henry kept eating him, through the thong and underneath it, alternating soft, slick slides of his tongue with the rough sensation of wet fabric over his sensitive hole. He brought one hand to Alex's inner ankle, circling the fine bone there with the pads of his fingers before trailing them slowly, so slowly up. Alex was practically mewling by the time Henry's hand reached the lacy band at the top of the thigh-high stockings. He paused there to dip his fingers underneath them briefly, then continued up, massaging Alex's balls before pushing his hand up under the panties to grip his cock.

Alex cried out in earnest, then, and Henry fisted him rough, quick, but precise, sure that he was seconds away. Alex's arse opened for him, fluttering gently as his body went rigid; then Henry felt Alex throbbing in his hand from the power of his orgasm, everything hot and trapped in fabric, making a mess all over his black panties. Alex rutted back against him, cursing Henry's name and his talented fucking mouth and his freakishly long fingers in a string of groans. When Henry finally sat back on his haunches, removing his hand and bringing it to his mouth to taste him, Alex simply stayed where he was, shaking, a vision in fine, lacy black, as Henry's cock pulsated with sheer want.

Henry gave himself a moment to look again, eyes drinking in Alex's sweet arse, the curve of his thighs, until Alex finally collapsed, falling back into Henry's arms. Henry accepted him happily, spreading his legs for Alex to sit between them, arms coming around his front. Alex tilted his head back, dazed, and pressed a series of kisses along Henry's jaw that rocked their way through Henry's entire body. He ran his hands all over Alex's chest and stomach, traced the line of the garter belt, cupped Alex's spent cock through his panties and rubbed lightly, making Alex moan against his skin.

"I thought you were gonna fuck me," Alex murmured.

"Who said I'm not?" Henry said in his ear, then traced the shell with his tongue. Alex moaned again, pressing himself back against Henry's straining erection. "I'll be very pleased if I can make you come twice tonight, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: breathplay, choking

It certainly wasn’t the first time Alex had put Henry on his hands and knees and fucked him senseless. It also wasn’t the first time Alex had wrapped his fingers around Henry’s neck and squeezed a little too hard on purpose. It was, however, the first time Alex had fucked Henry on his hands and knees while holding himself up using Henry’s neck, putting careful, intentional pressure on his carotid arteries. It hadn’t been his idea, and the intensity of his nerves about the situation only amplified the intensity of his arousal.

Alex had never been so fucking turned on in his _life_.

“Keep your head up,” he growled, and Henry’s entire body snapped up, taut, resulting in his ass tightening around Alex’s cock. Alex moaned and pressed in a little harder. Henry’s breathing was starting to sound strained; it caused an all-consuming thrill to run through Alex’s entire body.

_“But I want you to,” Henry had said, frowning, when Alex recoiled at the idea._

_“I have zero fucking interest in doing anything that could hurt you.”_

_“What about when you turned my arse into one enormous bruise with that belt—”_

_“That was different. You wanted that.”_

_“I want this. I promise we’ll research and plan it all out and be safe.”_

_Alex was extremely dubious. “I need to think about it.”_

He was so scared the first time, he’d barely been able to keep his erection. Henry seemed a little annoyed that he was acting so tentative; he probably had wanted Alex to be more in control of him. Something had clicked the second time, though, when Henry came suddenly and forcefully as Alex loosened his grip on Henry’s throat, eyes glassy, gasping for air. He had looked up at Alex like Alex held Henry’s life in his hands—and, Alex realized, he did.

It was terrifying, but it was also a level of trust and intimacy that Alex had never experienced before. Somehow, that was the biggest turn-on of all.

So the idea that Henry trusted Alex to know his body when he couldn’t even see his face was just fucking unreal. Alex pressed his thumbs into the sides of Henry’s neck and left his fingers loose around the front; he didn’t actually want to constrict Henry’s windpipe. Pressure on the carotids had the same effect with less chance of accidental harm. Alex had thoroughly researched and studied diagrams of anatomy of the neck. He had made lists of safe and unsafe methods of choking and strangulation and made Henry practice with him before he would even consider it. Now, he felt a dizzying rush of power as he snapped his hips quicker and quicker, spurred on by the choked, wheezing noises coming out of Henry’s mouth.

“You’re so fucking hot like this,” Alex hissed. Henry’s back bowed in the center as his entire body erupted in convulsive trembling. Alex wanted to trace the curve of Henry’s spine with his fingers and tongue, wanted to take Henry’s hard, bouncing cock in his hand, but at Henry's request, his hands were otherwise occupied, carefully wrapped around Henry's throat. 

When Henry’s noises became strained, stuttered, almost silent, Alex gently released his grip and fucked hard and shallow, keeping his fingers resting lightly all around Henry’s throat. Henry’s first gasp of air sounded desperate, primal, and turned into choking sobs mixed with laughter as his ass contracted violently around Alex’s cock while he came. He collapsed forward onto his arms. Alex pulled out to quickly jerk himself to completion. He scratched his nails down Henry’s back, spurting all over his ass, watching with wide eyes as Henry’s unfilled hole gaped at him.

“Baby,” Alex said breathlessly, climbing as fast as his shaky body allowed to Henry’s side and turning Henry’s head to face him. Henry’s eyes were closed, his breath coming quick and shallow, his face redder than Alex had ever seen it, his lips off-color. Anxiety erupted in Alex’s chest. “Henry, open your eyes. Breathe slower, sweetheart, nice and deep. Are you okay?”

Henry’s eyes blinked open and his mouth curved into a faint smile.

“Okay?” he said hoarsely. “I’m bloody incredible.”

“Yeah?” Relief trickled over Alex like a soft summer rain. 

“I’ve never...felt like that before,” Henry said as Alex tilted his chin this way and that, checking his neck. Everything looked okay, so Alex reached for the glass of water on the side table, holding it to Henry's lips and giving him a few tiny sips.

“I’ve never felt you like that before, either.” Henry pushed the glass away, so Alex put it back down and clung an arm tight around Henry’s waist, then trailed soft kisses up Henry's throat. “It felt like your body just took over completely. Are you in pain?”

“Quite the opposite. I feel euphoric, actually." Henry laughed, his eyes wide, dazed, and the deepest blue, a whole ocean of feeling inside them. They came to focus on Alex and softened. "Maybe I’ll be a little sore later.”

“What was it like?”

“It was like...near the end, it was like the lack of oxygen made it feel like I was coming every time you...thrust into me." Henry's expression went a little shy, which Alex might have expected before he was asking for Alex to choke him, not after. It made Alex's heart flutter. "And I had little stars exploding behind my eyes, and when you let go I got so lightheaded that it felt like the only thing that even existed was my orgasm. The things you were doing to me and the way you were making me feel.”

“That sounds intense.”

"Yeah." Henry's breathing was slowing, evening out. He made a low noise as Alex stroked the curves of his neck, keeping his touch light and sweet. “What was it like for you, love?”

“It was…” Alex thought guiltily about the rush of power he had experienced. The way it had intensified his arousal a hundredfold. How terrifying it was to understand just how much he liked it. “A lot of responsibility. And power. It was really fucking scary. But it felt, like, sacred that you would trust me like that.”

“Did you get off on that?” Henry asked with a tired smile.

“You know me too well.” Alex nuzzled against Henry's cheek, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "Hey, what do you need? More water? An icepack? A bath?"

"Yes," Henry murmured, his eyes drifting closed as he nuzzled back. "In a minute. Just...can we stay like this? Just for a bit?"

"Yeah," Alex exhaled, holding Henry even closer. As they breathed together, his heart swelled bigger and bigger. The crushing intimacy of what they had just done suddenly burst open inside him, surging through every part of him, out to the tips of his fingers threaded through Henry's hair, connecting them so closely he ached. "Yeah, baby. As long as you want."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: discussion of spanking and handcuffs

_this fundraiser is interminable_   
_i'm so fucking pissed at you for not coming with me_   
_i swear to god, when i get home i'm gonna show you just how mad i am_   
_i'm gonna strip you down nice and slow_   
_handcuff you to the bed face down_   
_spank your ass with our shiny new paddle_   
_kiss every part of your body until you're fucking begging me_   
_bring you right up to the edge again and again and again_   
_and only once I'm sure you've learned your lesson will i let you come_   
_got it?_

Alex fired the texts off rapidly under the table, oblivious to the completely boring and frankly white savior-tinged speech taking place on stage. He tapped his foot after, staring at his phone, impatient for the screen to light up with Henry's reply. It took, in Alex's opinion, much too long, although the timestamp revealed he had only been waiting three minutes. Details didn't matter.

_Why don't I make it easier for you?_

Alex perked up immediately, forcing himself not to squirm in excitement.

_These clothes have felt much too constrictive, and I've been thinking about your beautiful mouth, all bloody day. I might as well take it all off now and handcuff myself to the headboard to wait for you. I won't even touch myself until you get home. I promise._

Alex blinked at the screen, biting his lip to hide the giant fucking smile threatening to break free. A second later, one more message came in.

_I'll be so good, so patient for you, love. And you can do anything you want with me. Anything._

A shiver coursed down Alex's spine. Henry Fox Mountchristen Windsor was going to be the fucking end of him. Death by arousal at a marginally racist fundraiser. It wasn't the first time Alex had had this concern, and it probably would not be the last. Kinky fucker.

Alex somehow managed to make it through the rest of the evening, despite his dick starting to harden every time he thought back to Henry's messages, to the idea of Henry waiting for him, home alone, naked and handcuffed to the bed. He booked it to the brownstone at the earliest possible time and practically flew up the stairs to the front door, fumbling his keys in the lock in anxious excitement.

The house was warm and cozy, inviting Alex in from the cold winter's night. He dropped his suit jacket in the hallway, too eager to care about hanging it up, even though he could already imagine the cute frown lines on Henry's forehead when he found it the next day. He was planning to run straight up to the bedroom, but the sound of the TV in the den caught his attention, and he took a quick detour to see what was going on. It wasn't like Henry to leave the TV on when he left the room.

Henry hadn't left the room. He was lying on his side on the sofa, one arm up over his head, as Trevor Noah gesticulated in the background. The volume was low and the room was otherwise dark, the TV casting him in yellows and blues.

"Henry?" Alex said quietly, coming around to face him.

Henry was fast asleep, his lips parted, slow, deep breaths filling his lungs. Alex's heart crumpled in his chest at the sight of him. He must have been completely exhausted, Alex thought, to actually fall asleep at ten P.M. and not even wake up when Alex came in. He was always exhausted, but also always unable to sleep, so this would have had to be an entirely different level than usual.

Alex loosened his tie, watching him for a moment. Henry's eyelashes fluttered slightly over pink cheeks. A tiny bit of drool ran down from the corner of his lips. Alex loved him so fucking much in that moment, he felt like a black hole might just swallow him up where he stood, because how could this much feeling exist in one human body?

All the devious thoughts that had been taking up space at the forefront of Alex's mind had gone. He slipped off his tie, toed off his shoes, unbuckled his belt, dropped his trousers, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. Then he tucked himself onto the couch in front of Henry, moulding their bodies together, his back to Henry's chest, his ass to Henry's hips, their legs zig zagging together. Henry finally stirred a little, just enough to curve his arm around Alex's waist and pull him closer still. Henry nuzzled his nose into the nape of Alex's neck and let out a soft noise of contentment. There was not space between them for even a single breath to pass. 

Within minutes, Henry was snoring softly just behind his ear. Alex wasn't tired at all. He considered reaching for the remote to turn up the volume, but he didn't want to disturb Henry, so peaceful in rare slumber. He listened to Trevor's quiet voice, muted in the still room, awash in the glow of the TV and the pleasure he found in Henry holding him.

The handcuffs and paddle would wait. Alex was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are amazing!! I'm on [tumblr](https://omgcmere.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/cmere) <3 <3 <3


End file.
